In an office information environment, due to the widespread use of computer, software, and network, it became possible to accelerate and share information processing. The digitization of information is excellent in terms of storage, accumulation, and retrieval of information, etc., however, a paper medium is superior in terms of display (particularly viewability) and transfer of information. Therefore, as digitization of information is proceeding, the amount of paper used is increasing. On the other hand, reduction of consumption energy typified by CO2 emission is an urgent need in various fields. If a paper medium which is used for temporary display or transfer of information can be recycled, it can contribute much to the reduction of consumption energy.
Therefore, as a technique in which a paper medium can be recycled by erasing an image from the paper medium on which the image is output, a decolorable toner is proposed.
Examples of the decolorable toner include those produced by a pulverization method. However, a plurality of components such as a color former compound, a color developing agent, and a decolorizing agent are handled in a solid phase, and therefore coloring and decolorizing reactions are neither prompt nor sufficient in some cases.